Hermione's Advice
by nikegirl0329
Summary: What if Harry had asked Hermione for advice on what to do about his crush on Ginny?   Complete with epilogue about Albus Potter!
1. Chapter 1

A/N **This is my first story, well the first one I have published on here! So go easy on me :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all J.K. Rowling's!**

Harry Potter was thick; hell, everybody knew that. But he had known Hermione Granger for over five years, and he could decipher her knowing looks toward him. Harry got these looks from Hermione every time he invited Ginny Weasley to sit with the Trio at meals, or walked back from Quidditch practice with her.

Harry also knew he needed to do something about his feelings for Ginny as soon as possible because Ginny Weasley was very popular with the boys. There were many reasons for this; she came from a well-known wizarding family, and that added to her charming personality and stunningly good looks made boys practically line up to talk to her. Harry saw all of this, and hated it.

Harry needed advice.

The person he _should _go to was obvious, but Harry did not think he could stand the 'I was right, again' look. So he was thinking of who else would help him.

Parvati - 'No, she'd just giggle,' he thought irritably.

Lavender - 'I'm pretty positive she hates me by association.'

Neville - 'He would have _no clue _what to do.'

Dean - 'He'd punch me.'

Seamus - 'I do NOT want to hear his advice on girls.'

Sighing heavily, Harry had made his decision. He was setting on the path of no return, there was no going back now.

He was going to ask Hermione for advice (cue scary music and storm sounds).

Hermione was in the library (of course), leafing through an enormous book titled: Advanced Charms for Fun. Harry came to a halt behind her and whispered her name, trying not to disturb a group of Fifth Years studying at a long table nearby. She turned in surprise and said, "oh, hey Harry." before turning back to her book muttering something about a floating voice. Harry decided to try again.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

No response.

"Turn around!" he said louder this time.

Still nothing.

"HERMIONE!" She turned to glare at him, irritated.

"Yes?"

"I kind of...need...ermm... well I need your help."

She sighed. "What did you and Ron do this time? Please don't tell me it is giant spiders again because you two described that experience very well." "We-" She didn't stop rambling. "This will probably be very messy, AND it will cut way into my study time. I bet we'll break loads of school rules doing something probably illegal and dangerous. You and Ron need to behave!"

"We didn't do anything today. No spiders, promise." Harry looked down embarrassedly as he continued. "I actually need to tell you something."

"Do I need to find Ron?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "Is it about Voldemort? Because if there's some other prophecy you're not telling us about, Harry Potter, I will hex you so bad!" Several students sitting nearby peered at them curiously, but rolled their eyes upon seeing who it was.

"No! I...well...erm...I need advice! on...oh bugger," Harry gave up as his face cycled through shades of red. Hermione's face lit up in understanding all of the sudden.

"You fancy someone!" She shouted and Harry leapt across the table clamping her mouth shut. But it was too late; the female half of the library had abruptly all turned around and became silent in anticipation. "Be quiet!" Harry hissed furiously. "Not here, come on!" Smirking, Hermione reluctantly left the library.

As they walked through the mostly deserted corridors, Hermione asked, "So who is she?" Harry blushed again, unable to say anything. "I'm guessing she goes to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "Older or younger?" "Younger," Harry choked out, waving at Katie Bell and Demelza Robbins as they walked by. "Slytherin?" Harry raised his eyebrows in a 'are you serious' kind of way. "just checking," Hermione said defensively.

"So which House then?" "Gryffindor."

"Am i friends with her?" Hermione asked as they approached the Portrait Hole. Harry nodded and muttered the password to the Fat Lady (Tentacula). Her portrait swung open and revealed the busy Common Room.

They stepped in and say Ginny sitting on her favourite couch talking with some of her friends. Harry spotted several boys staring at her from chairs nearby and Alex Radley, a fifth year beater reserve was chatting her up. Harry was glaring in that direction until Ginny turned to wave at Hermione and grin at Harry. He smiled back, running into Hermione when she stopped at their usual cluster of deep red chairs by the roaring fire. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him while sitting down.

"Could it be the readhead who has been in love with you since she could talk?" "Hermione, she gave up on me ages ago," Harry said, sitting heavily on his chair, head down. "Harry," Hermione said gently. " Gave up on and stopped liking are two completely different things. I should know. You should ask her out, soon. Other boys have caught on to her amazing personality too."

"I know. It's just...everything is different with her. She's far different than Cho. I can talk to Ginny about anything. She's funny, smart, gorgeous, and brilliant at Quidditch. I just don't know how she'd ever like me!" Hermione giggled. "You've got it bad."

The giggle emitted by Hermione alarmed Ginny from across the room, because Hermione rarely giggled. Especially not around Harry or Ron. Ginny turned and looked at them curiously. Hermione saw her and started to yell something but Harry leapt off of his couch and on top of her with a thump covering her mouth with his hand. Now somewhat worried, Ginny excused herself from her friends and crossed the crowded Common Room.

When she got to the pair she asked, "Um..hey guys. What's going ...on?" She was looking from Hermione to Harry, who realized he was still sitting on Hermione. He retracted his hand and moved awkwardly back to his original seat, saying, "Oh, nothing. Just...you know, chatting about an essay. That's exactly what we were doing."

There was a pause in which Harry started uncertainly at Ginny, and she stared back. Hermione was using all of her willpower to not laugh and keep a straight face. Finally she broke the silence by saying, "I left a book I wanted at the library when I was dragged out by Harry. I'm going to go get it now. Bye!" She stood up with an amused glance at the two of them and left.

Harry was alone with Ginny, and had no idea what to do. He made a mental note to murder Hermione later, in a slow and drawn out way by making her think she was failing every class.

"So Gin, what's with Radley? He looks like he's gonna hex me," Harry said pointing at Alex, was indeed was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Oh, him?" Ginny said, an annoyed look crossing her face, "he won't leave me the hell alone. It's bloody annoying! He shows up everywhere I am trying to talk to me. I expect he's just really jealous." Harry laughed. "Oh right, I understand that." "Yeah, I wonder..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Harry, flirt with me," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Flirt with me!" she said sitting down and fully facing Harry, "Act like you like me. Just fake it! Touch my arm, hold my hand, play with my hair. Stuff like that. I want him to leave me alone, and this just might do it."

Harry nodded, faking nonchalance whilst his insides were dancing wildly. He slid his arm around her and pulled her closer to him; his arm was tingling so much he was surprised Ginny didn't feel it. They started talking and fell into their normal banter; which amounted to flirting.

"I have a question," Harry said a few minutes later, holding Ginny's hand. "Was it you who turned all of Ron's clothes pink last summer?" Ginny grinned. "Maybe. I'm not quite as innocent as most people seem to believe." Her eyes twinkled mischeviously as she said this. "You? Innocent?" Harry snorted. "You're worse than the twins!"

"Where do you think they get their best ideas?"

Harry laughed. "So much evil in such a gorgeous witch!" he said while shaking his head. Ginny smiled, though she was surprised at the compliment. She wasn't sure if this conversation was still fake or not.

"You know Ron may be my best mate, but he is not my favourite Weasley. Neither is your Mum, actually." Ginny, still thinking he was joking, laughed. But then his impossibly green eyes bore into her deep brown ones as he focused completely and seriously on her.

"I'm not joking. Gin, you are my favourite. You just have a way of always making me feel better." Ginny was even more shocked, but merely smiled and put her head on Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly, Alex Radley skidded to a halt in front of them, breaking the nice moment. "Ginny!" He whined. "Yes?" she asked exasperatedly. "You said you'd be right back! Now you've been over here with _him."_ He glared at Harry. "Alex?" Ginny stopped Alex before he could go on and he looked at her hopefully.

"Listen to what I say. Now, you're a sweet guy and a fair Beater, but i'm not interested. And i'm normally very nice and hate to be rude but I can't take it anymore. Leave. Me. Alone." Alex's mouth was wide open as he spluttered, "But...we could've been...I feel...I...I loved you!" "We never even dated, and you have been driving me bonkers! I do not feel the same way. I like somebody else, quite a bit actually." Alex nodded and ran out of the Common Room, shoving the incoming second years out of the way. Hermione had watched the entire exchange but sat back to observe Harry and Ginny for a while longer.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said standing up and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek before starting to walk back to where her friends were gathered.

"Hey Gin!" Harry called after her. She turned around, "Yes?"

"Who's this bloke you fancy?"

Ginny grinned, a slight pink tinge coming to her cheeks. "You'll find out soon enough."

And with that she winked and bounded off to her friends.

Hermione walked up to where Harry sat, still staring after Ginny. Harry turned to face Hermione. "So...you and Ginny?" she said cheekily, smirking at him. "Shut it," he replied, but he was smiling. "I know, I know, you're always right. You've been my best mate for six years, I really should have known this beforehand."

"I always knew you were smart, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Some people said they wanted another chapter, so I decided to try. I'm not sure it's very good, because it was a lot harder to think of more things to say. But here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sad I know. J.K. Rowling does...**

Ginny Weasley was not oblivious. In denial, yes. But not oblivious.

She had noticed Harry was acting differently toward her ever since the summer. But up until now she denied the true reason. Every time Hermione Granger brought the subject up, Ginny always said that Harry is not like every other guy, so there was no possible way that he felt _that_ way about her.

The truth is, Ginny did not want to believe Harry had feelings for her just to find out it was not true. Over the course of the end of her fourth and beginning of fifth year her feelings for Harry had deepened and Ginny was afraid to open herself up. So she buried her feelings and dated Dean.

But after today, she finally admit it to herself; she had fallen for Harry James Potter and if she was right, Harry liked her too.

What happened earlier, her cheeks burned bright red just thinking about it. (It's a good thing she's in the Common Room late at night; less people, dimmer light). Ginny all but admitted her feelings for Harry and even kissed him on the cheek. She _never_ kissed blokes on the cheek, lest they get the wrong idea.

Her best friend in her year was Kendall Clifford and her advice on the subject was just like her personality; blunt, confrontational, and a little showy. Now, sitting in the Common Room at 11:30 at night was no different. "I'm telling you Red, just snog the bloke and be done with it," Kendall was saying as they attempted to finish their History of Magic essay on the Wizarding Industrial Revolution. "I don't see why not. It is effective and definitely gets the point across. In Harry Potter's head there will be no room for analysis or speculation; he'll know exactly how you feel."

"I can't just do that," Ginny replied, sighing. "I have to make sure he feels the same way before jumping him."

"Why not jump head first? Sometimes I feel like Hermione Granger has rubbed off on you too much; you're becoming logical."

"Oh! I completely forgot! Hermione, i have to go meet her. Sorry Kendall, we'll finish Sunday!" Ginny said, frantically throwing her stuff into her bag. " It's alright, it's not like we were accomplishing any work anyway. I'll see you in the dormitory later." "Bye!" Ginny called before running to her four-poster bed and throwing her bag on it. Quickly changing into her pajamas and a dressing gown, Ginny then jogged to the door marked Sixth Year girls.

"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly as she opened the door and stepped in. She was met with an interesting sight: Hermione was glaring and smirking in a satisfied way at Lavender while Lavender glared coldly back. Parvati just looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, Ginny. Right you wanted to talk. Let's go to the Common Room," Hermione said, breaking the awkward silence.

As soon as the pair sat in armchairs by the roaring fire, Ginny turned to Hermione, asking, "What happened?"

"She called me a home-wrecker."

"That stupid bint! What did you say back?" Ginny asked thinking Hermione would have said some smart retort that confused all that were there and-

"I called her a bitch."

Needless to say, Ginny was shocked but also immensely proud. "For all these comments I get about acting more like you, I'm rubbing off on you as well."

"It's not my fault! Lavender infuriates me so much and normally I keep calm, but I guess I just lost my temper."

"In any case, I'm proud as hell to have you as my best friend."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled before getting down to business. "What happened with Harry?"

Ginny blushed lightly. "I was nothing. Really. He just helped me get rid of an unwanted admirer." "Alex Radley?" Ginny nodded. "Good, he's an annoying git. How did you do it?"

"Erm...well Harry and I fake flirted to get Alex to leave me alone," Ginny answered quietly.

"Are you sure it was fake? Because you two flirt constantly anyway," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"He was just playing along to help me out! And we do NOT flirt all the time. It was nothing. Although...I kinda..." Ginny stopped, blushing darker. "What?" "I basically admitted I fancy him, or at least I gave enough hints. And I kissed him on the cheek."

"Well that explains why he had a dazed dreamy look on his face when I saw him a moment later," Hermione said, laughing.

"What?" "Yeah, he was completely unfocused and dazed. Actually," Hermione paused looking around to assure they were alone. "Harry fancies you. I'm not just guessing or telling you my opinion, he really does. I have proof, but I can't tell you."

Ginny made a face at Hermione but didn't press her for the secret. Instead she just muttered, "I believe you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. "I thought you were going to be much harder to convince. I had several arguments lined up, with examples and everything! I'm actually quite disappointed I won't get to use them. You're usually so stubborn."

"Am not!" Ginny replied defiantly before grinning. "Well okay I am. Anyways, I do believe you. His recent behaviour points to no other conclusion. But what do I do about it? Wait for him to pluck up the courage t ask me out? He'll never do that." "Actually, he might. Harry is not as thick as Ron," Hermione said.

"I'll just have to confront him. Or do what Kendall said and just snog him. Tomorrow."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I know its really soon," Ginny said, shifting in her chair. "But I'm sick of waiting. I've felt this way for ages and he finally feels the same."

"You're right. Tomorrow it is."

"What if we're both wrong?" Ginny asked suddenly after a moment of silence. "What if Harry has no feelings for me whatsoever?"

"He fancies you, I promise. Besides, when have I ever been wrong?"

"...I can't think of any moment you were ever wrong. In all the years I've known you. That's _not _normal."

"It's normal for me," Hermione smirked before getting into serious business mode again. "Tomorrow morning Parvati will get you ready for watching the match tomorrow. She owes me a favor, I introduced her to her possible new boyfriend, Grant Barlow, in Ravenclaw. You will be stunning, in a completely Quidditch ready way." Ginny grimaced but nodded. The two bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

The next morning Ginny woke up with a start. Her friend Kendall had just finished her shower but everybody else was still sound asleep. Wondering why she felt so nervous, Ginny got out of bed and stretched before gathering her shower things.

Kendall came out of the shower and murmured a quiet good morning to Ginny before going over to her four-poster bed.

Suddenly Hermione burst through the door with Parvati right behind holding a bag full of hair supplies and makeup. As all of her dormmates groaned at being woken up Ginny said, "Hermione?" in a tone that implied that she had no idea why the older girl was in her dorm.

Hermione ignored her. "Okay Parvati, set up over there," she said in a serious tone. Parvati nodded and the two went further into the room past all of the unhappy fifth year girls that had been woken up.

"Not to quote my lovely elder brother, well one of them, but what the bloody hell?" Hermione finally seemed to notice Ginny at this outburst. "Remember? We're going to make you over!" Ginny made a face.

"No whining. We're going to make you completely gorgeous-well more so than usual. Harry will not be able to keep his hands off of you," Parvati said happily, organizing her many bottles and hair things.

"How're you two so chipper? It's bloody early!"

Both girls ignored her.

"Take a shower and dry your hair like normal. We'll go from there. Make sure you use your usual shampoo, Harry loves the smell," Hermione said confidently. "How do you-" Then Ginny was shoved with her stuff into the bathroom without another word. Well, except for Ginny's cursing and grumbling about stupid bookworm friends and the bloody other best friend that doesn't help her in her time of need. Kendall just stood there laughing her head off as she had been every since Hermione had said the words 'make over'.

One hour and many of Ginny's famous glares later, Ginny was deemed suitable for breakfast (and later the Quidditch match). Her fiery hair was left down and wavy (as Hermione claimed Harry liked it best). Ginny had on cute jeans, borrowed from Parvati and tightened until they "properly accented" her Ginny's legs and arse (or so Parvati said, Ginny had no clue how Parvati knew all of this stuff). Hermione insisted on a brown Weasley jumper but underneath was a dark green V-neck shirt Parvati picked out, showing ample cleavage. Parvati was hoping for a warm day so that Ginny would need to take the sweater off. Ginny was not.

"Thanks Parvati," Hermione said as they finished Ginny's light makeup. "Anytime," Parvati waved it off, gathering all of the supplies used. "That boy needs a distraction from everything going on, and Ginny, you are perfect for the job." Parvati finished packing up and left for breakfast.

"I'm going down to meet the boys for breakfast about now. You, wait a few minutes and follow me. Alright?" "Alright," Ginny answered nervously. Hermione smiled reassuringly at Ginny before walking down to the Common Room.

"Finally!" Ron said exasperatedly from their usual cluster of couches. "I'm hungry!" Harry rolled his eyes saying, "Ron woke up unnaturally early, so now he's twice as hungry. Its been annoying. Like, Lavender annoying. Um...is Ginny coming down with us?" Hermione smiled at him knowingly; now that she had proof of his feelings it was ten times easier picking up on his hints. "No," she said watching Harry's face fall. "but she'll be down soon and told me to tell you to save her a seat at breakfast." Harry grinned and nodded, and the Trio left.

They were in the middle of piling breakfast onto their plates when Ginny walked in. More eyes than usual followed her as she made her way to the Trio at the end of the table. Harry had not seen her until she was about to sit down on the bench next to him. "G'morning Ronnikins, Harry, best friend that feels the need to annoy the hell out of me," Ron laughed, Hermione glared, and Harry's head snapped up and his eyes grew wide as he stared at her.

"erm...mornin' Gin," he stammered, eyes caught on her long legs. "Do ya think its going to be a good match?" Ron asked, oblivious to Harry who was still staring at Ginny as she sat down. "I think Hufflepuff will keep up for a while, their chasers are alright. But their Keeper is dreadful so Slytherin will probably win."

As Ginny and Ron started to argue over both team's keeping skills it seems Harry was having an internal struggle. He didn't want to make Ron mad, but he liked Ginny so much. And Hermione was right(well duh); somebody else was going to snatch Ginny away soon if he didn't make a move. Somehow the argument had shifted and Hermione and Ron were arguing over something most likely incredibly stupid and pointless.

Harry was still zoned out as Ginny said "Harry? Alright there?" He snapped back to attention and turned to her. "Yeah, I'm brilliant. Um...listen Ginny. Will you sit with me at the match?" "Of course, Harry, where else would I sit?" Ginny figured it was not a date, but it was a start. "I dunno, one of your many suitors that are exceedingly jealous of me at this moment? Look around Gin, you are very much wanted," Harry said teasingly. Ginny looked around skeptically and Harry was right; quite a few blokes were looking in her direction, though many looked away when they had been caught. "Oh, they're all smarmy gits.

"I'd rather sit with you! Anyway, I'm not the only popular one with the opposite sex around here." Harry rolled his eyes. "Are ya sure you do not want to find that bloke you fancy?" "I don't need to," Ginny said, blushing. Harry grinned. "Great. I have to grab something from my dormitory. I'll meet you outside the Portrait hole in fifteen minutes?" "Sounds good."

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, dragging an annoyed Hermione as he went.

"Ron, you coming to watch the match?" Ginny asked, eyeing her unusually quiet brother. "No, I have detention. I hate Professor Slughorn. All I did was accidentally hit Pansy Parkinson with Bulbadox Powder. She'll recover," Ron said, extremely annoyed. "But I want a full recap of the match later." Ginny nodded, smiling at her brother.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were on their way to Gryffindor Tower. "I asked her to sit with me at the match, but what do we talk about? Merlin she looks amazing today!" "Harry, Harry, calm down!" Hermione said as they switched staircases. "Talk to her like usual, you will be at a Quidditch game so talk about Quidditch. I'll go to the match if you need me, but I really wanted to get some reading in." "No, no, I can do this. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend today. I don't know how I am going to do it, or when, but I am going to do it."

"That's great Harry! Don't keep her waiting any longer for you to act on your feelings."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they stepped into the Common Room.

"You're so thick. Nevermind, go get whatever you needed and meet Ginny. Have fun today-maybe go flying with her after and ask her then. Be creative, but just get it done. You two have been dancing around each other all year."

"Hypocrite," Harry muttered so that Hermione couldn't hear him and nodded nervously before running up to his dormitory and grabbing the Cloak and Marauders' Map.

He opened the Portrait Hole to see several students coming back from breakfast and getting ready to head down to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny had yet to show up, so Harry stepped out and leaned against the wall to wait.

Suddenly Romilda Vane appeared in front of him with two of her groupies. "Hullo, Harry," she said in a deep voice that was supposed to be seductive. "Um, hi," Harry said uncomfortably, still looking around hoping Ginny was near.

"Won't you come to the match with us?" Now she was batting her eyelashes repeatedly and Harry was feeling more weirded out by the second. "No, thank you. I'm going with-" "I know Ron Weasley and Granger aren't going with you. So why don't we go together?" Romilda was edging closer, now only a foot away. "Well I don't really want..and erm i'm already going with-Ginny!" He yelled, relieved to see Ginny walking up right then, an amused look on her face.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to steal Harry now, he's my date to the match. Sorry!" Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice, cutting through the girls to Harry. "Ready?"

"Yes," Harry replied happily, ecstatic she had just called him her 'date'. "Goodbye girls, Vane," Ginny said sweetly, smirking at Romilda's fury-filled glare. Ginny looped her arm through Harry's and pulled him away, leaving a very enraged Romilda Vane behind, with her extremely upset cronies.

They had reached the staircase by the time Harry organized his thoughts enough to phrase a question. "How did you do that?" he finally asked, looking amazed.

"Do what? Annoy Romilda Vane? I do that on an hourly basis. Unfortunately, her Ancient Runes class was too small last year, and they got lumped with mine. Fun, I know." "But...but how did you get her to leave me alone long enough to get away?" Harry spluttered as they changed staircases.

"Oh, that's simple. You just need the right attitude. Then you can render her speechless long enough to get away. Or just prank her, that's my personal favourite."

"Wait, were you the person that made her like a clown? Like an actual muggle horror movie, red nosed, fuzzy haired but partially bald, rainbow outfitted clown?" Ginny laughed loudly and Harry's heart sang along with all other cliched sayings. "Yes, but don't tell any Professors, I have not been caught for that one yet," she whispered grinning.

Harry laughed with her this time as they made it to the front doors. Harry stopped Ginny before they went outside with the rest of the students.

"Did you mean it when you called me your date before?" he asked nervously. "That was more to annoy the hell out of Vane, but yes," Ginny answered, smiling at him. "So this is a date?" Harry asked to make sure. "This is whatever we want it to be, so a date it is." Harry's face split into a full-blown, make you weak at the knees, heart turns to mush, lopsided grin.

"Wait," he said seriously as Ginny was about to pull him outside. "What about my stupid fan club? I don't want you to get hexed, even though I know you can take all of them blindfolded. Or this guy you fancy, what about him?" Ignoring the last question, Ginny replied, "Screw your fan club! And mine too! Let's go!"

And she held out her hand for him. He laughed and grabbed it, though both almost let go at the sudden sparks zipping through both of their bodies at the contact. The two walked out the front doors into the rare sunshine, oblivious to the numerous stares they were receiving, both thinking about how amazing the day was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm finally updating this. It only took like a month...or so. Well you guys wanted me to continue so I did. Though I don't have too many more ideas. I think maybe one more chapter, and that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize...**

Romilda Vane was not an easily put off person. While not always the most studious girl, she's not stupid.

Just slightly delusional.

However, after seeing Ginny Weasley saunter off with Harry Potter in tow, she was furious. 'How dare Weasley sway Harry from his true love?' Romilda thought angrily as her and the rest of the girls watched Ginny and Harry walk away.

"Girls, gather the rest of the club; we're sitting next to those two."

The girls scuttled off, hurriedly finding the other Harry Potter lovers. "What are you thinking?" her best friend Krishna asked, studying Romilda's face.

"Nothing," Romilda said defensively. "We'll just watch them for now. I want to assure Weasley is not a threat." Krishna nodded and the two headed out to the grounds.

Harry and Ginny tried to find good seats away from annoying people, really they did, but Harry's mystery factor and Ginny's popularity caused people to gather around them automatically.

Romilda and the other girls were seated on Harry's side, openly staring at him. Ginny's suitors had the decency to be subtle and at least pretend to watch the match that was about to start.

About fifteen minutes into the game, Harry and Ginny stopped feeling as uncomfortable because of the people around them and started to have a lot of fun, arguing about teams and the importance of positions.

Parvati walked by, a blonde, blue-eyed Ravenclaw on her arm. She spotted Harry and Ginny and came over to them.

"Hello you two. Great day, isn't it? A bit warm though," she said sweetly, looking pointedly at Ginny. "Have fun!" Ginny gave Parvati a death glare as Parvati waved goodbye.

Grumbling mutinously, Ginny self-consciously took her sweater off. She heard Harry's sharp intake of breath and felt his eyes that were definitely not on her face. Swallowing, Harry forced his eyes up to Ginny's face, not her chest, or arse, or legs (though his mind would not stop thinking about her legs).

Snapping out of it, Harry said, "Oh, I meant to say this earlier. You look amazing today, Gin. Not that you don't usually, you're always beautiful. I just mean especially today-not that you look too different-"

"My my, aren't you eloquent today," Ginny teased. "But thank you, Harry."

Three hours into the match, Harry was fed up with the staring and starting to get tired. The match was going the way they had predicted; Hufflepuff was winning by forty points but their seeker had a cold and wasn't playing well.

Deciding quickly, Harry turned to Ginny, whispering, "You want to get out of here?"

"But won't they notice and follow us?"

"Follow me, " Harry said standing up right as both Seekers saw the snitch.

Hoping to slip out unnoticed in the excitement, Harry took Ginny's hand and ran out of the stands. Unfortunately, Romilda and crew followed.

"Bloody hell, why are these girls following me!" Harry asked exasperatedly as they sprinted down the back area of the stands. Stopping in an alcove, Ginny said, "You have a cloak, right?" Harry nodded, pulled it out, and Ginny threw it over his head right as the girls rounded the corner.

"Where's Harry?" Romilda demanded upon seeing Ginny.

"Hiding from you, Vane," Ginny replied coldly.

"He must have ditched you, like everybody else."

Ginny snorted derisively. "I think you've mistaken me for you."

"Whatever, is Harry here or not?" Romilda said impatiently.

"Do you see him?" was Ginny's sarcastic answer.

"No, but I know he has a cloak,-I saw it in his trun- I mean, he told me," Romilda amended.

"If you say so, even if he is 'under a cloak', he's not going to come out for you-any of you."

"You self-centered bitch, you've bewitched him!" Romilda yelled before a blast of red light knocked her unconscious and Harry pulled up the cloak long enough to get Ginny under and run away. "Blimey she's annoying," was the only thing Harry said about the hex he hit Romilda with. As they made their escape, the shocked girls started calling after him.

The best line was from a fourth-year named Carolyn: "Harry! I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me tonight?" Barely containing their laughter, the pair ran out of the stadium, laughing freely as soon as they were away.

Harry pulled off the cloak as they ran across the grounds. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked when they entered the castle, running through the deserted corridors.

Harry just grinned mischievously.

They were so immersed in their adventure they almost ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, what are you two doing?" she asked sternly.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, grinning while they caught their breath.

"Yeah, we're sorry Professor. We weren't watching. Why aren't you at the match?" Ginny asked.

"Marking third-year essays, though I could ask you two the same question," McGonagall eyed them warily before seeing their interlocked fingers.

"We left a little early, Harry wanted to show me something, right Harry?" Ginny explained.

"Yes, sorry we almost ran you over Professor. We will be more careful."

"Be sure to do that, both of you," McGonagall said before smiling. "Have fun, both of you. You deserve it."

Professor McGonagall hastily wiped her eyes as the two ran off. Just because James Potter and friends were worse than the Weasley twins didn't mean she did not miss Lily and James- and these two looked so much like them.

Harry stopped them at a portrait of a bunch of drunken sailors. "Come in this passageway with me, I don't know where in Hogsmeade it leads to. Care to find out?"

Ginny smiled wickedly. "Let's go, Potter."

The two set off down the winding path, lighting their wands. The floor was rocky and Ginny, being extremely clumsy, tripped. Harry caught her by the arm before she hit the ground.

"You'd think for being brilliant in the air you would have less balance issues," Harry said cheekily.

Ginny glared playfully at him. "It's not my lack of balance, though that is part of it. It's more that the ground and I have a love/hate relationship. It wants me to fall all of the time because it loves me. But I hate it. So I fly because I love it but also to escape my clumsiness that knocks me flat on my arse," Ginny explained using many hand-gestures and visual effects.

"So even objects are in love with you? You are one strange witch."

"Says the bloke that has run a flying car into the Whomping Willow and has a stalker club of 67 members."

"Um, creepy," Harry replied. "My adventures don't make me strange, just unlucky. I attract danger as Professor Dumbledore likes to say. You get used to it, can you handle it?" Harry asked with a slight teasing edge as he moved closer.

"Oh I can," she said voice getting low. "Question is, can you handle the craziness of Ginny Weasley?"

"Of course, Weasley." Harry's voice was low and seductive, and Ginny was sure he had no idea what he was doing to her.

They stood for a moment staring at each other, a few inches apart. Harry wanted to kiss her perfect lips, but he pulled away-now was not the time.

"We better get going, it's almost four," Harry breathed, tearing his eyes from her disappointed look.

They reached the end of the tunnel at half after four. "Well, let's see where this ends up," Harry said, placing his hands on the trap door carefully. Ginny held her wand aloft and nodded.

Harry slowly moved it and looked out; it looked like the store room of a restaurant, crates of supplies lined the walls. Seeing nobody there, Harry opened the door all the way and climbed out, followed closely by Ginny.

The looked around before seeing a small wood door in the far corner. Slowly opening it, the pair came face to face with Madame Rosmerta, who dropped the plate she was holding.

"Damn," she cursed as she hastily repaired the plate and set it on the clean pile nearby. "Sorry ma'am," Harry apologized.

"Ah, Harry Potter. I was wondering when you were going to find this passageway," she said, smiling at him. "Your father left it off the map so that only he, Sirius, and Remus knew of it. And Lily of course. James brought her here on their first official date." Madame Rosmerta was looking faraway, smiling wistfully at the memory.

"You were there? Was it good?" Harry asked curiously.

She snorted. "No. It was a disaster. Sirius Black, his best friend, did not like being ditched by all of his friends on a Hogsmeade weekend. So, you know Sirius, he's insane, he tried to spy on the date. He even made Remus Lupin ditch his slightly annoying date, Penny Perkins, to help. It was the worst mess of a date I have ever seen. But Lily miraculously still went out with him. I think by then she was already in love with him, she was in over her head already. And it makes for a hilarious tale; Ask Remus sometime. He'll be glad to tell you."

Harry laughed. "Well thank you for telling me. Is there any way Ginny and I can come back for dinner and not get in trouble?"

"I'll reserve James and Lily's usual table for 5:45 tonight. Though in warning, if teachers get here you have to escape quickly."

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure. Ask Remus about the Potter curse as well, it seems to be true even today," she said looking at Ginny.

Harry laughed nervously. "Yeah I know. Goodbye, we'll be back later!"

They spent an hour running around Hogsmeade causing trouble and having a great time. They were so immersed in designing a new prank they did not see the two very familiar redheads descending upon them.

"Looky what we have here, Georgie," a very amused Fred said looking at the pair.

"Fred, George, hey!" Ginny said looking up, surprised.

"Say Fred, I don't believe it is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"I do believe you're right dear brother," Fred answered in mock-seriousness.

"So then what"

"is our sister"

"ickle Gin-Gin"

"and our brilliant friend"

"Harry Potter"

"doing here?" Fred finished.

"None of your business, both of you," Ginny said sternly.

"What passage did you use?" George asked, turning to Harry as they stepped in the Three Broomsticks.

"It's not on the map. But the Marauders know it."

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Do you all know who the Marauders really were?" Harry asked, eying them as they sat down and ordered.

"No, but if you know, do tell," George said.

"Boys, boys, that would ruin the mystery!" Harry said jovially.

"Tell us!" They whined together.

Ginny stayed quiet throughout all of this, watching her brothers interact with Harry.

"Alright. We'll start with Padfoot. He came from a very dark all-Slytherin family and was the first to be in Gryffindor. There he made the three best friends anyone could have, well not so much Wormtail. Padfoot got the most girls...and detentions. He is my Godfather, Sirius Black." All three of them gasped.

"Next is Wormtail, the traitor. Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Scabbers. Third is Moony. He never thought he deserved friends as good as Padfoot and Prongs. He thought that he shouldn't get close to anybody due to his condition. Moony, we all know and trust him, Remus Lupin."

"Bloody hell!" Fred yelled out right as George exclaimed "No wonder we couldn't prank him!"

"Who was Prongs, Harry?" Ginny asked gently as they got their food.

"A hard-headed, mischievous, and sometimes arrogant guy who grew up in an extremely well-known good Pureblood family. He fell in love with a girl and chased her for six years until she finally felt the same way. Prongs was my Dad." George's jaw dropped as Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Remind us of this if we ever try to prank him, sis," Fred muttered to Ginny.

"You know this makes you even more brilliant to Fred and I? We already owe you hugely." Harry shrugged modestly.

"So why are you two here anyway?" Ginny asked her brother after a few minutes.

"Well this is supposed to be a secret," George started.

"But because you're our favourite sister" Fred continued.

"Your only sister, but go on," Ginny muttered.

"Anyway, favourite sister, and Harry is Harry."

"So we'll tell you," both chorused.

"We're thinking about expanding and buying a place out here," Fred said, grinning widely. "It's perfect for during school because business will be great on Hogsmeade weekends now too."

"That's brilliant, but do you have enough Galleons to buy and supply a new shop?" Ginny asked.

"Not right now, but we should eventually."

Harry looked up. "I could-"

"No!" the twins yelled.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"He wants to give us more money to help open the new shop," Fred explained.

"Harry you've done enough already, you gave us-"

"Sh!" Harry shushed them; that was still a secret.

"Tell me, what did Harry do?" Ginny gave them her best glare.

"He gave us his Triwizard Tournament earnings, all 1000 Galleons of it," George said quickly. Ginny gasped.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I didn't want or need it, and you guys deserved to live your dream, you still do," Harry said quickly, glaring at George for telling.

"Sorry mate, but I don't want to get her angry. She's bloody scary. Even worse than Mum," George replied.

"Back to what Harry did," Ginny redirected them impatiently.

"It's no big deal! I just gave them a gift."

"But it _is _a big deal! Just the-"

"No. End of conversation. New topic- and you're not to tell anybody of this, Gin, got it?" Harry said firmly. She nodded, rolling her eyes at him and eating her food. The twins, however, were having a whispered discussion.

"He got her to stop arguing, agree to keep his secret, and she didn't even get angry! What the hell?"

"Does Harry have some sort of power we do not know of?"

"No- well yes. Just watch them, Ginny's in love with him. I can tell."

"I always knew you were the more insightful one, Georgie. You're right. Does Harry feel the same, that's the more important question," Fred said, nodding at Harry who was laughing at something Ginny said.

"Hmm...with Harry, it's hard to tell? We shall observe the rest of dinner."

"Alright, now let's join back in on their conversation, we look barmy whispering like this."

The two looked up to see Harry and Ginny eyeing them warily. "What?" the twins asked.

"You two look suspicious," Ginny said, staring at them.

"We're not going to prank you!" George said.

"Not when the-Chosen-One-Who-Lived-Marauder's-son is right there holding your hand," Fred finished.

"Speaking of which, we were wondering. Are you two dating?" George asked.

These words had an instant effect. Harry turned red and started muttering incoherent words. Ginny transformed into a tomato and said, "No. I mean I'm not really- I don't. Not that-"

"We're on a date right now," Harry said confidently. It seems he regained the power of speech and his knowledge of the english language.

Ginny gaped.

So did her brothers.

"Sorry guys, but we need to go continue our date. So, it was nice seeing you both but we have to go now. This should cover us both, the food was great."

And with that, Harry placed a few Galleons on the table, took Ginny's hand, and walked to the back storeroom of the place leaving two bewildered Weasley boys. They waved to Madame Rosmerta who smiled at them as they went back into the tunnel. The two reached the end of the passage and pushed open the trap door. Harry took out the Marauder's map and saw that Cho Chang was standing near the door with some friends.

"Cho Chang is right there, but I'm going to see if I can slip by unnoticed. I'll knock once to say the coast is clear, if I knock more than that it means help. Most likely I'll get ambushed by her. She's been kind of weird near me lately," Harry said as he slowly pushed the flap open. Ginny nodded.

Stepping through, Harry came face to face with Cho and her friends. "Oh, Harry!" Cho said, surprised. "Where did you come from? You weren't at dinner."

"Yeah I've been busy since the match," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Oh, well if you're hungry we should go to the kitchens. I'll see you all later," she waved off her giggling friends.

"No that's alright, I'm not hungry."

"No, I want to take you. You and I...we worked well together. We should try again, you know, us."

"Uh...no. Cho, you're nice and all but I don't-"

"I think you do," she said, closing the last bit of distance. Harry knocked on the secret door three times as he dodged Cho's lips.

Suddenly, Ginny burst through the frame of the passage, tripping on it. Righting herself, she said cheerily, "Hello Cho! Sorry, honey, I was trying to straighten my appearance before coming out."

Catching on quickly, Harry replied, "Sorry Gin-Gin, I didn't realize you had stopped. I was just uh, reliving earlier." With that, he winked suggestively.

"Wait, are you with HER?" Cho asked, adding a tone of disgust.

"Well...sort of- I don't know the term for what we are," Ginny lied smoothly, adding a saucy wink.

"Alright," Cho lowered her voice, "Harry, if you ever need me, just ask." Then she ran off after her friends.

"What the hell?" Harry said looking after her.

"I'm sorry, I just really hate Cho, the lies just flowed," Ginny apologized quickly.

"No, thank you for saving me. I want to know what's going on with her lately. I don't know what it is, but never let her corner me again." Ginny laughed.

"Where to next?" she asked after a comfortable silence.

Harry smiled, saying, "Follow me."

It turns out Harry was heading to the now deserted Quidditch Pitch. "What are you-" Ginny trailed off as Harry ran out of the broom shed with his Firebolt.

"I left it here last practice, do you want to go flying?"

"But I don't have my broom."

"I reckon we can share. Well first you can try out the firebolt by yourself, because I know you've always wanted to," Harry said uncertainly.

"Thank you so much!" Ginny squealed before catching herself and muttering, "Thanks."

Harry laughed as she blushed; personally he thought her enthusiasm over flying was adorable but he also loved to see her blush.

First Ginny went slowly, getting accustomed to the extremely good broomstick. A few minutes later she was racing around doing tricks and other moves that only worked on top-notch brooms. After a little while Ginny touched down near Harry.

"That was brilliant!" she exclaimed, still slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I love my Firebolt," Harry said, grinning.

There was another pause where Harry felt awkward and nervous; he wanted to ask her out while they were flying.

"Well, do you want to fly together or are you just going to look off into the distance thoughtfully?" Ginny asked playfully.

"I could have been having a brilliant revelation and you just ruined it!" Harry teased back, taking the Firebolt and mounting it. He patted the space in front of him, saying, "Hop on, you can steer."

Ginny laughed and got on the broom in front of him, every single nerve in her body tingling, as though on fire.

Harry was trying so hard not to hyperventilate. Ginny, the girl he was crazy about, was so close that most of her back was against his chest. They had been flying for a while, just having fun together. He knew he had to ask her out soon.

They got off the broom near the Black Lake and sat down on the grass, gazing at the stars, just talking. It was the extremely cliched ending to a great day. Somehow, the subject of Sirius came up.

Harry became suddenly quiet until Ginny said gently, "You know you can talk about him. With me, at least. I know its not the same, but I got really close to him over that summer. I miss him too. He always told me I reminded him of a less studious, more mischievous version of your Mum. He constantly reminded me of the Potter Curse, you know that-"

"...all Potter men go after redheads," Harry said, turning to smile at her.

Suddenly, all plans to ask her out were gone, and Harry leaned in on pure instinct. They met in a tentative first kiss, but as soon as their lips touched fire erupted in Harry's body and mind. Neither wanted to part but finally after many blissful seconds Harry pulled back and propped himself up on elbow.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Harry said smiling.

"You're looking at the girl who's liked the same guy since she could talk."

Harry stood up and held out his hand. "We should probably get back...it's curfew." Ginny nodded and stood up facing Harry.

"But first," Harry started nervously. "Will you, I mean do you, I want-well can-you can...ugh. Will you be my girlfriend, Gin?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ginny said, an enormous goofy grin gracing her features.

"Brilliant!" Harry picked Ginny up and swung her around in delight before setting her down to kiss her. Had she not been leaning most of her weight on Harry, Ginny would have fallen. As it was, her legs turned to mush and her knees were all wobbly. This kiss was slow and sensual, a different kind of fire consumed them each.

After an age or so (neither of them were coherent enough to think about the time), they broke apart.

"That, uh, that was some kiss," Ginny said, eyes unfocused and hazy.

"mhmmmm," Harry muttered, dazed.

"If only the world could see this, the Chosen One rendered incoherent by a fifteen year old girl."

Harry glared at her. After a moment, Ginny broke the silence. "Come on, Potter, we better get back before Hermione yells at us."

"Right behind you, Weasley!"

"You just want to stare at my arse," Ginny said cheekily, looking over her shoulder at him.

Harry turned red, but realized she was kidding, so he played along. "My, my are you a Legilimens?"

"No, you're just easy to read."

Walking into the miraculously unlocked school, Harry remembered something.

"Hang on, earlier you said I have a stalker club of 67 members- how do you know that?"

Ginny blushed deeply. "I don't know what you're talking about." Harry gave her a look.

"Oh alright. I...," she admitted in a blur.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I used to be in the club, its a fan club. I was young and obsessed. Actually," she blushed even darker, "I was founder and president for three years."

Harry turned a little red but laughed all the same.

"That's a little strange, but very funny. I find it kind of cute."

"Good. I find it creepy that I was that obsessed."

They went up the stair in comfortable silence. As the two turned the corner near the Portrait Hole, they heard loud music blaring and the sounds of a party.

"What is, oh! Seamus' seventeenth birthday party. I almost forgot," Harry remembered suddenly.

"Do ya think we could sneak in unnoticed?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, in all the chaos. But probably not. Anyway, I don't care. The gossip about us was bound to start sometime, let it be now. Everyone can see how happy I am." Ginny smiled up at him sweetly before kissing him soundly. Breathing heavily, they approached the Fat Lady.

"Oh hello you two. Nice of you two to join the party. You've been gone since the match from what I've heard. I wonder what you could've been doing all this time..."

"Tentacula," Harry said firmly, keeping a tight hold on Ginny's hand.

"Fine. Nobody tells me anything," the Fat Lady grumbled opening to reveal a Gryffindor party in full swing. A very drunk Seamus had somehow gotten hold of a magical microphone and noticed the couples arrival.

"Harr n' Ginny? Hallo you twos! It looks like ya finally kissed eachozzer - whos had their uhh their bet on this weeek again?"

All heads turned to them. Music stopped, silence ensued.

"Yes, we're together, wait you guys bet?" Ginny was cut off by Hermione yelling, "I bet on this week!"

"Congracilisous, I mean contracg, cagrat, good job Hermy! You win twenty Galleons!"

Ginny looked at Hermione; she was smirking in a 'why would you ever doubt me' kind of way, though it was directed at both of them. Ron's mouth was open, horrorstruck. Dean Thomas looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum like a five year old, Romilda Vane already had and was now sobbing dramatically.

Lastly, nobody really knew how she got into the Common Room, but Luna Lovegood was there, sitting on the couch. All she said was "So that's what a blibbering humdinger looks like." Then she began humming a song vaguely familiar to 'Weasley is our king'.

It was still silent, except for Luna's humming.

"Awkward as this has been, I think it's about time to continue the party," Ginny said loudly. Everybody shrugged, the music turned back on, Seamus began flailing around wildly in some moronic Polynesian dance, and the party continued.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and the two went to sit in their normal chairs. Ron walked up and pulled Harry aside before saying, "Now you're my best mate and she's my little sister. I trust you'll be good to her, and you know the consequences if you aren't good to her. So...I approve. Although I'm thoroughly weirded out by it."

Harry clapped Ron on the back. "Thanks mate. But it wouldn't have made a difference anyway."

Several hours later, the party had finally died down, leaving a passed out Seamus (in a toga), a huge mess, a hole burnt in several couches (don't give fifth years firewhiskey), the Trio, and Ginny.

"C'mon Harry, let's go to bed," Ron said, standing up.

"Erm...alright. But I can't move," Harry said truthfully.

He was right; Ginny's legs were trapping him and she had a vice like grip on his arm. "He'll go to bed after he says goodnight to me," Ginny said firmly.

"Oh alright then. Go on, shake hands and say goodnight."

"Ronald, leave the two of them alone!" Hermione said crossly before going upstairs. Ron sighed but followed her lead and went to bed.

At the top of the stairs he turned to glare at Harry, "You have five minutes, Potter." Harry mock-saluted back at him.

Then Harry turned to smile at Ginny for a moment. "I don't want to go," he said truthfully.

"Then don't," Ginny answered. "We can stay down here and conjure up a blanket."

"As much as I would love to, and believe me, I'll take you up on that soon, I'm not going to press my luck with Ron."

Ginny sighed before stnading up with Harry. "Okay but my goodnight kiss better be phenomenal."

"Anything you say, Gin," was his soft reply.

Silence reigned for several long moments, or minutes.

The last thing Ginny said to Harry as they went their separate ways was:

"Your fan club is going to kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't kill me! I've had this written for a while, but I couldn't quite finish it right. I don't feel like it's as funny as it started off but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously.**

Normally, Harry Potter would wake up several times during the night, so he was accustomed to being tired in the morning. But this particular morning he felt completely rested and awake. For a moment, he had no clue why things were different, until he looked up and saw Dean glaring at him from his four poster bed. Right...Ginny! That's why he felt so good.

On his way out of the dormitory, Harry hit the still sleeping Ron, saying loudly, "We're leaving for breakfast in ten minutes, hurry up."

At this, Ron rolled over in bed groaning. Harry laughed quietly and went down to the Common room.

Upon seeing Hermione, he jogged to where she stood. "Good morning Hermione!" he said cheerily, hugging her.

"You're awfully chipper this morning, could it be that you'll see a certain redheaded girl very soon?"

Harry glared at Hermione's smirk, but his slightly red cheeks gave him away.

"I'm happy for you two, took you long enough," Hermione said, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"I only told you my feelings a few days ago!" Harry replied, bewildered.

"Yes, but do you really think I haven't known all of this time? How long have we been best friends? I know you better than anyone," Hermione stated.

"Then why did you put me through the torture of asking for advice?"

Hermione smirked. "That was for my personal enjoyment. Anyway, I wanted you to fully admit it. Then I'd have evidence."

Harry glared at her before remembering something and smiling mischievously. "Speaking of your advice giving abilities, you won some Galleons out of Ginny and I becoming a couple-is that why you told me to hurry up and ask her out?"

Hermione blushed embarrassedly. "No, I wanted you to finally be happy, winning the bet was just a nice bonus."

"Whatever," Harry said teasingly. "But I am starting to see a trend here. First cheating at the Quidditch tryouts, now on bets..."

"I did NOT cheat either of those times, Harry Potter!" Hermione argued. "McLaggen is annoying and has a bad attitude, you saw that. And this time was not cheating either, merely encouraging you to do what you wanted."

"And protecting your investment," Harry put in, amused.

Hermione glared, but then asked seriously, "You're happy now, though, right?"

"Immensely so."

"Then it worked. I'll get you a good birthday present this summer with my winnings, and we'll keep this all a little secret."

"Hermione, you are becoming devious and sneaky, just like Ron and I," Harry said fervently. "But you're completely brilliant and amazing."

"Thanks, Harry. Wait, I am NOT! Well, maybe a little."

"Ah, it warms my heart," Harry said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Harry.

Meanwhile, Ginny had almost finished getting ready in her morning-dumb-Ginny stupor when she stopped dead, eyes wide.

"That must have been some dream," Ginny murmured, shaking her head.

"What dream?" Kendall asked sleepily from her bed.

"Nothing, nothing," Ginny muttered, but she was sure Kendall had already fallen back asleep.

Ginny finished putting her hair up in a loose ponytail and said, "I'm going to wake Demz up."

Kendall grunted in response.

"Don't go back to sleep as soon as I leave, Kendall. You need to do your History of Magic essay after breakfast." Kendall groaned.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny left and entered the fourth years room to wake Demelza up.

After Ginny made sure Demelza was good and awake (and sopping wet because of the bucket of water dropped on her face) Ginny left (while many curse words and death threats came from a disgruntled Demelza inside the room).

She made her way down to the Common Room, still in a daze. Right as she turned on to the last set of stairs, Ginny saw Hermione and Harry look up. Harry's face brightened considerably and he grinned at her.

That was when it hit her.

Then she sprinted back up to her dorm.

"What the-" Harry said.

"She just realized it was true," Hermione said knowingly.

That just made Harry even more confused.

As Ginny ran into the Fifth year room she saw that Kendall was completely asleep again in a heap on her bed.

"Kendall!" she said loudly.

"I'll get up soon," was the barely coherent reply.

"No that's not what I'm here for," Ginny said as she rushed to Kendall's side.

"Did Harry take me on the most perfect date and ask me to be his girlfriend or was a dreaming, again?"

"Ginny, if you're dreaming, then that means I'm dreaming. And trust me, my dreams aren't this uncomfortable or vivid," Kendall muttered.

"So it's all true?"

"Well since we haven't had gossip time where you tell me all about your adventures with Mr. Potter yesterday, I can't tell you if it was the perfect date," Kendall said, a little more awake now. "But from how you two were at the party, let's hope you two are dating. Otherwise I'd call you a scarlet woman. I'm kidding, of course, it would be hypocritical to say that."

Ginny laughed brightly, now in a brilliant mood.

"And because I know you so well," Kendall continued. "I bet you had made it down to the Common Room before reality hit you and you hightailed it up here, leaving Harry confused."

Ginny started to deny it, but her blush gave her away instantly.

"Go back down there and snog your boyfriend," Kendall ordered. "We can have girl talk tonight."

Ginny hugged her friend and ran back downstairs.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly to Harry and Hermione. "I...uh remembered something I had to ask Kendall." Then she turned to Harry, smiling.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi yourself," she said shyly.

After an awkward moment, Ginny shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Screw this awkwardness," she muttered before pulling Harry in for a kiss.

They pulled apart, both slightly breathless, leaning their foreheads against each other, to see an amused and slightly jealous Hermione looking at them.

"Now _that's_ what I call an icebreaker," Hermione said, laughing at their goofy grins.

"Hi," Harry said after a moment, looking back at Ginny.

"You already said that, Harry," Ginny replied, beaming.

"Sorry; kissing you causes full shutdown in my brain," he admitted sheepishly.

"The feeling is mutual."

Harry chuckled and pulled back to look at Hermione but still kept his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Good morning Hermione," Ginny said finally.

"Oh, you notice me now?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Yes of course! You **are** my book-loving, Ron-loving, bet-cheating best friend, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"I only agree to the book-loving best friend part."

"Denial! Trust me, I know_ all _about that stage. Speaking of denial, where is my darling brother?"

"Still sleeping," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I can fix that," Ginny said smirking. She walked to the stairs of the Boy's Dormitories and went halfway up before yelling, "Ronald! The House-elves accidentally made two times as much food, how can we _ever_ finish it?"

A red blur pushed past her and hurtled into the Common Room. Ron's hair was rumpled and he only had one arm in his shirt.

"What about more food?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing, let's go down to breakfast," Ginny said, trying to keep a straight face. Ron looked confused and slightly sad but nevertheless left with the other three, putting his shirt fully on now. The four chatted aimlessly until they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"You ready for this?" Harry asked Ginny as Ron and Hermione went in.

"Oh I can handle those bitches," Ginny said with a smirk.

"That makes one of us..." Harry said, sighing.

"Oh come one, you can do it. Besides, I'm right here. Ron's the only Weasley brother here so you're safe from that. And like you said, the rumours were bound to start."

Harry nodded, sighing. "You're right. Let's go." Ginny smiled and kissed him quickly before taking his hand.

In the Great Hall, everybody had just seen two thirds of the Golden Trio, and the students knew Harry had to be nearby. The Gryffindors knew all about the new couple but the other Houses had only heard gossip and were very curious to see if Ginny had finally landed Harry Potter.

The doors opened and Ginny emerged holding the hand of an already blushing Harry.

Complete silence. The only noise was Ginny leaning up to whisper something in Harry's ear. He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her quickly. Ginny pulled back and walked toward the Gryffindor table, grinning triumphantly.

Looking around the room, Ginny noticed many glares being thrown her way. Romilda Vane was glaring so hard Ginny was certain her face would freeze like that. Most girls just looked upset; Cho Chang was looking pointedly away from the couple but had almost glared a hole into the Ravenclaw table.

"This is even more awkward than I expected," Harry muttered.

"As long as every girl in here knows you're mine, I don't care," Ginny replied. Harry laughed quietly as they reached Ron and Hermione sitting with a now dry Demelza, Luna, Parvati, and Neville. Slowly, people returned to normal breakfast.

Of course, as Romilda and all of her cronies passed by they "accidentally" bumped Ginny...in the head...with a book. Then Romilda "accidentally" ran her hand through Harry's thick black hair as she went by. Then she squealed to her friends whilst "apologizing" to the couple for bumping them. Her apology consisted of many glares at Ginny and winks at Harry. After they left Harry glanced at Ginny; she had an annoyed, calculating look on her face.

"You're thinking of something evil, aren't you?" Ron said knowingly.

Ginny smirked evilly, "Maybe."

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing. The rest of breakfast went on without incident as did most of the morning. Ginny and Harry had to do homework they had neglected the day before. They still sat together, Harry writing a Charms essay, Ginny doing Arithmancy.

Close to lunchtime, Ginny look at the clock and smiled. "Harry, finish up," she said to him "It's almost time for lunch, and time to put my evil plan into action."

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked warily.

"Probably not. Let's just say it involves snogging and me showing the girls of Hogwarts that you are very much mine, if you're okay with it."

Harry grinned. "I'm in."

Romilda Vane was in the Great Hall, searching for her one and only love (not a mirror), Harry Potter. She hoped that by now he had realized what a mistake being with Weasley was. (As said before, she's slightly delusional. And just a bit obsessed).

About halfway through lunch, the large doors opened and many heads turned to look at who was so late, because apparently the students at Hogwarts were feeling very punctual and nosy.

Hermione had already figured out what Ginny had planned. Ron did not know and liked staying completely oblivious of the logistics of his little sister and his best mate's relationship.

But the way they looked walking in through the oak doors left little to the imagination of what the couple had been doing all that time. Both seemed thoroughly mussed and dazed as they tripped into the Great Hall. Ginny was giggling at something Harry had said and her fiery red hair was somewhat messy but it was obvious she had tried to fix it a little. On the other hand, Harry's hair was noticeably messier than usual, sticking up in every possible direction and he made no attempt to fix it. His green eyes were clouded with lust but still managed to twinkle with adoration for the red haired girl next to him.

As the two reached the center of the hall, Ginny turned to Harry. "This is the part I didn't tell you. I hope you don't mind," she said uneasily.

"After that," he gestured to the empty classroom they recently vacated, "I don't care what you do." She grinned. "Good."

Then Ginny muttered a spell and it seemed like the hall had exploded. Colourful fireworks screamed overhead (custom made, its amazing what brothers will do when you have lots of blackmail on them) and painted arrows to Harry. On the front of Harry's shirt 'Property of Ginny Weasley' now blazed in bright yellow, red and neon green and the back said 'Hands off' in red lettering.

Next, Romilda Vane's hand turned an alarming purple colour while swelling to the size of a melon, the same hand she used to run her fingers through Harry's hair earlier. Then her face sprouted huge red and green splotches, plus random tentacles. (That was a test object of Fred and George's).

Screaming and crying hysterically, Romilda sprinted out of the hall. Her followers looked unsure of what to do, so they merely sat back down and tried not to look in Harry's direction; they were terrified of Ginny.

Smirking, Ginny sat down across from a gaping Ron and Hermione and pulled a still shocked Harry next to her. "I'm sorry," she said lowly. "I got a little carried away. Sorry if I embarrassed you, Harry."

"I'm fine with it. Not so much the attention, but I'm used to that by now. I am happy to have people know we are dating. The neon is a little...out there. But if it makes you happy, then I'm fine with it. Anyway, your jealous side is insanely hot."

"Lalalalalalala... I don't want to hear that my sister is hot!" Ron yelled, fingers stuffed in his ears. They all laughed at his obvious discomfort.

Seamus appeared behind Harry, finally awake and very hungover. "Harry, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Dean's behaviour. He's being a git and I'm sorry if he gives you shite about dating Ginny. Also, do you know where my lucky boxers are?"

"Erm..thanks. I vaguely remember you using them as a hat when you surfed across the couches...on your schoolbooks."

Seamus grinned bashfully and paused for a moment, thinking. "That helps loads, they might still be in the Common Room."

"I'd check behind the couch closest to the Dormitories, that's where you wiped out and crashed," Ginny said.

Seamus nodded. "Thanks Ginny, Harry."

And with that, he ran out of the Great Hall, wincing at every loud noise.

"Well that was..." Harry muttered trailing off.

"Weird?" Ginny supplied.

Harry laughed. "Actually, Seamus is always like this. He loses his luck boxers, funky muggle costumes...everything. But he's never asked about them in public. Usually he'll ask all of us in the dormitory and we set out on an adventure to find them."

"Well now I know how you usually spend your friday nights," Ginny teased, winking.

All of the sudden the bickering of Ron and Hermione next to them became too loud to successfully ignore. They only caught the tail end of the argument, but it was pretty obvious what it had been about.

"-don't know why you're bringing up McLaggen _now_ of all times! Yes, I went to the Christmas party with him, but what do you care? Oh that's right, you don't. You're just an ignoramus prat of a bloke that is too dense to see what's right in front of his bloody face! And now I think that my feelings for you are an awful waste of time because of your 'oh so high' standards." Hermione then turned and ran out of the Great Hall in tears.

Ginny gave a withering look to her brother as she stood up. "You insensitive prat! You fancy her! Why can't you just admit it instead of being an ass?" Ginny said angrily.

Then she kissed Harry on the cheek quickly and ran after Hermione, leaving a shocked Ron behind.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said after a moment. "I wonder what that's all about?"

Harry, now annoyed with his insensitive best mate, looked at him incredulously. "You really can't figure it out? Think, Ron." Harry thought it would be best to go find the girls, though he had no clue how to comfort Hermione.

The two had not gotten far; they were in an empty classroom nearby, Hermione pacing back and forth, ranting.

"Men suck!" she was saying furiously. "They're so shallow and rude and I'm sick of them!"

"I tend to agree with you Hermione, but not all men suck," Ginny replied.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my gender," Harry said quietly, stepping into the room.

"You don't suck Harry," Hermione started softly then yelled, "But ALL others do!"

"Normally I'm not good with feelings and I know I am dense, but Ron is being a git. I left to see if you were okay. Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes. I just don't get it. Why doesn't Ron like me?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Because he's a bloody git not worth-"

"Ginny," Harry warned. "Hermione, Ron would be lucky to have someone like you to even look in his direction. He fancies you, I promise. He just hasn't figured it out yet. I'm lucky to have you as a sister and saving you from the troll was the best decision we ever made."

"You think of me as your sister?" Hermione asked through her tears. "I've always thought of you as my brother!" She launched at Harry, hugging the life out of him.

Ginny mouthed 'Nice one!' to Harry as he patted Hermione on the back awkwardly, a bemused look on his face.

Ten minutes later, and thoroughly cheered up, Hermione left the classroom, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.

"You know that was an amazing thing you did, making Hermione feel better," Ginny said softly, standing up.

"I didn't really do anything. I just said the truth," Harry said honestly. "She is my sister basically and I love her to death, no matter how frustrating she can be. Hermione deserves the perfect bloke."

"Still, that really was sweet of you. That proves my point that not all men suck. So...for being such a kind friend, you deserve something."

Ginny was advancing on him, a blazing look on her face.

"A reward sounds brilliant," Harry said, visibly gulping.

"Well then, let's get started."

Harry had been backed into a corner by Ginny as she kissed him fiercely. Their tongues danced together, awakening new feelings in the pair. Harry moved his right hand from Ginny's back to tangle it in her long bright hair. At this, Ginny moaned slightly which caused Harry to deepen the kiss even more. This was unlike any of their other kisses, this kiss spoke of possible deep feelings for each other.

They finally broke apart, panting heavily. Ginny spoke first. "I don't know where the hell you learned to kiss like that, but thank Merlin for it."

"I only ever had one disastrous kiss with Cho, so it's all you," Harry replied, grinning sheepishly.

Ginny smiled, looked at the Marauders' Map, and began to pull Harry out of the classroom, but Harry stopped her.

"You do see what we both look like right now, don't you?"

Ginny shook her head, confused, and found a mirror on the desk nearby (normally Lavender Brown's desk, of course). Then she laughed, taking in their even more rumpled than before clothes and messy hair.

"Oh well. According to your handy map, Cho Chang and friends are right nearby, let's go, shall we?" Ginny said, smirking evilly.

"Witch," Harry said, grinning as they left.

They walked by Cho nonchalantly, who immediately tugged on Harry's arm.

"Hullo, Harry, how are you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Fine...And you?"

"Good, I-"

"Cho darling! I've been meaning to tell you," Ginny cut in, feigning excitement. "I know you had almost nothing to do with it, but Harry is an absolutely brilliant kisser. Thank you. He is completely superb."

Cho stood there gaping until she snapped out of it. "Oh you're welcome. But it wasn't for you," Cho said sweetly, with an icy edge.

"Oh, I know," Ginny replied, still nicely. "But obviously it's me that's reaping the benefits. And I plan on continuing to do just that. Goodbye Cho Chang." And with that, Harry and Ginny walked off, leaving an affronted Cho and friends.

"You are amazing," was all Harry could say.

Late that night, Harry was finishing a History of Magic essay in the Common Room. Ginny had just gotten back from the library with some other Fifth Years and sat on his left, finishing her reading for Ancient Runes. Hermione sat across from them, translating Runes.

Suddenly Kendall flew down the stairs and perched on the couch next to Ginny. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you were supposed to be in the dormitory fifteen minutes ago for girl talk. Some of us need to sleep soon and can't wait all night for you to say goodnight to lover boy over here!"

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I forgot! I guess I have to go. Kendall, what do you mean when you say us? Who else is up there?"

Kendall diverted her eyes, saying evasively, "Just two or three, no one special...really..."

Ginny glared, knowing Kendall was lying, but shut her book and stood up stretching.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said softly.

Ginny nodded and said goodnight to Hermione as well before heading up the stairs with Kendall.

"I should leave also, I know there are more than two people in there and I might need to keep Ginny from murdering some over curious fourth years."

"Sounds like...fun."

"It will be, as long as nobody annoying shows up. But for this big of gossip, that's not likely." As they laughed a red blur bolted down the stairs and into Harry's arms.

After Ginny finished kissing him again, she turned to Hermione. "I've been told that you have a minute to finish your conversation and get your arse up to girl talk. And I only have ten seconds." Hermione mock saluted and Ginny left again.

Turning back to Harry, Hermione was met with an almost comical sight. Harry's expression was one of someone very dazed and happy. His green eyes were still clouded, his mouth open and his hands absentmindedly ran over his lips, as if he already missed Ginny's lips (which was completely true).

"Harry," she said loudly. "Snap out of it!"

Harry turned to her but his expression didn't change.

"Hermione, have I told you today how much I love your advice?"

**A/N So...there was a line in there I stole from another story called After the Kiss by Rupert22. It was the line "If you're dreaming, that means I'm dreaming. And trust me, my dreams aren't this uncomfortable or vivid." I just thought it was hilarious so I wanted to use it, but it's completely not mine. This is the last chapter of this, well except for an epilogue. I'm thinking about two epilogues. I know one will be next generation, one of the Potter kids asking Hermione for advice. And there might be another, maybe. Oh, and reviews make my day ;)...hint hint.**


	5. Epilogue Part 1

** A/N Sorry this is really late. But I had to take six AP tests, then graduate high school...i've been going to graduation parties for a week and then had orientation for college. But, i promise i will not abandon writing stories for college. Hopefully. This is the first epilogue, and it is about Albus...**

Time Period:

James Sirius Potter = 7th year

Albus Severus Potter = 6th year

Lily Luna Potter = 4th year

Christmas break seemed to arrive early this year, snow piling lazily but fastidiously on to the trees and pathways to the outdoors classes. It seemed to arrive quickly, too quickly in James Potter's opinion anyway.

Albus Potter seemed to disagree and wanted to get home as fast as possible to talk to his father. He wouldn't say why, but every few minutes his emerald green eyes would flick to the compartment across from theirs where a certain girl sat with other girls from her year.

All too soon, (or not soon enough, depending on what view you have), the scarlet train arrived at King's Cross and the remainder of the Weasley/Potter clan that was still Hogwarts age trooped off onto the platform to their waiting (not to mention extremely large) family.

Harry and Ginny Potter missed their children during the school year, they really did. But they enjoyed all of the personal alone time they got to have while their children were away. The kids acted disgusted at how touchy their parents still were after all this time but secretly it made them feel good that their parents still love each other so much. But getting back to the point, Harry and Ginny may like their time together during the year, but they love when their kids come home.

Albus needed advice. He wanted to ask his father, because he seemed to know some about this particular subject, but never seemed to have a moment to do it. Finally, a few days before Christmas, Albus got the chance.

"Dad, can I speak to you…alone?" Albus asked tentatively, standing in the doorway to his father's study. James was finishing a letter to his current girlfriend (though he didn't seem to excited about it) and about to write a letter to the girl everybody knew he was meant to be with (except he denies it and she has no clue). So James would be distracted for long enough. And Lily was at Samantha Longbottom's house for the night.

"Sure, Al," Harry said, locking the door and motioning for Albus to sit.

"What can I do for you, son?"

Albus twisted his hands together nervously before babbling, "Well you know I'm not dumb just because I am quiet and I got into Gryffindor with Scorp even though it almost put me in Slytherin. But most people don't see the real me just because they don't take the time to. With James, it's easy to see what he is like. But I'm different. And so I don't get all the girls, I can't get them the way James can and it makes life bloody difficult…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down!" Harry stopped him. He let it be silent for a moment before saying, "So from what I gather, there's a girl."

Albus blushed just like a Weasley; it was the only thing Ginny passed down as far as looks.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Well I will tell you right now. I'm rubbish with girls. You admitted you fancy a girl without as much stuttering as me. I have always been bad with girls and I always will be. I finally gained enough courage to ask your Mum out because of advice Aunt Hermione gave me. I think she would be the best person to talk to."

Albus nodded. "Can we go now? I'm sorry to sound rushed, but I want to know what to do in time to send her a Christmas letter with my present."

Harry nodded and stood up, smiling at his sixteen-year-old son. "Let's go then. I will warn you, Hermione will embarrass you and make you admit it. I stayed calm…ish and collected under the pressure, but you might not."

Albus looked anxious but gathered his coat and boots quickly.

Harry sidled up to Ginny, who was writing an article for the Prophet by the fire. "Hey Gin," he said quietly, silently enjoying the fact that his nickname for her still gave Ginny the chills after all these years. "Al and I are going to Hermione's…we need to speak with her.

"About?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Harry took a look to make sure Albus was out of earshot; he was pacing by the front door. "He fancies a girl and needs advice," Harry whispered, grinning.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? Who is she? What's her name? What House is she in? Does she play Quidditch? Does she…"

"Calm down Ginny, I don't know much yet. Hermione was my saviour when it came to advice on a girl, that's where we are headed. I'll be back later tonight." Ginny nodded and turned her head to kiss him quickly goodbye. Then Harry pulled on his coat and gloves and they went out into the cold night.

As they arrived at the rusted iron gate of Hermione Weasley (and Ron of course)'s house, Albus turned to his father. "Will Aunt 'Mione really be able to help?"

"She's the reason I ended up with your Mum."

Rose Weasley opened the door a moment after they knocked, looking frazzled. "Oh, it's you two. I thought you were Scorp,"she said, disappointed.

"Sorry, I'm not your dumb boyfriend," Albus said grinning; Scorpius Malfoy was his best mate.

"You know I love you, Al, you're my best friend! I just wasn't expecting you, come on in. Hi Uncle Harry!"

"Hey Rose. We are actually here to see your Mum, d'you know where she is?" Harry asked as they took off their coats and hung them up.

"Ummm I dunno. Mum! Dad! Uncle Harry is here!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Rose, you really need to learn not to yell, it's impolite! Especially in the presence of company!" came the voice of Hermione from the top of the stairs.

"Rose! What did you say?" Ron yelled from another room.

"Now I know where you get it from," Hermione muttered as she entered the room.

"Nothing Dad, Mum's got it!" Rose yelled again. There was a muffled yell of acceptance; meaning Ron was probably eating something.

"Hullo Harry, I guess you don't really count as company do you? Hi Al, what do you need?" Hermione said looking at Albus.

"Umm…to talk to you in private. Can we go somewhere else?" Harry said with a glance at Albus' nervous look and a glance at Rose looking curious. Hermione nodded and led them into the sitting room.

"What's up, Albus?" Hermione asked after they had sat down.

"I uh…well you see..there's …a well…oh shite," Albus muttered, lightly blushing.

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "De ja vu, wow. He's definitely your son, Harry. Al stutters and rambles just like you did!" Hermione finished brightly.

Harry glared at her playfully. "I did not stutter when asking for advice. I was calm, cool, collected, and coherent."

Hermione snorted. "From what I remember, it took you a full five minutes to spit out what you wanted to ask."

"You were the one who went on a rant thinking Ron and I had done something stupid."

"Oh because that was _never_ the case," Hermione shot back sarcastically.

"We never did anything stupid…just slightly reckless," Harry defended.

"You tried to fight a troll at eleven, killed a Basilisk at twelve, went back in time at thirteen, won the Triwizard tournament at fourteen, rode thestrals all the way to London at fifteen, almost killed Malfoy at sixteen, and defeated Voldemort at seventeen."

"We beat the troll to save your life, if _I_ remember correctly. And anyway…that's…that's not import...that's not the point!" Harry said, flustered.

"And I only picked one thing from each year, I could have easily done more. Like you almost swallowed a snitch, got sucked into a diary, had all the bones removed in your arm…"

"Oh shut it! Anyway, the time travel thing was all you! Ron had a broken leg and I was dragged along with you," Harry said, pointing his finger at her. "You did just as many reckless things because you were always with us!"

"True, but it was still your fault we broke more school rules than the twins, Marauders, and our kids put together. I'm just pointing out that I had reason to think you and Ronald had indeed done something stupid."

"At least I didn't wait until the middle of a battle to realize I loved Ginny. You snogged Ron for the first time in the middle of the Final Battle!"

Hermione blushed and was about to reply but Albus interrupted them, reminding them that he was there. "I do want to hear all of these stories later, but as amusing as this is watching you two fight like blood siblings, can we get back to my problems, I need advice."

"Right, right," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Well, I'm assuming you fancy a girl by the way you behave just as your father did."

Albus paused for a moment before nodding.

"What's her name?"

"Julia Moon, she's a Gryffindor in my year," Albus blurted out.

"Rose's best girl friend?" Hermione asked.

Albus nodded, looking uneasy.

"Isn't that Ginny's old best friend from school, Kendall, isn't that her daughter? What seems to be the problem, just ask her out," Harry said.

"She doesn't like me like that! I used to be great friends with her and I still am, although we fight a lot. I could hide feelings away. But this year, I can't do it. She's so pretty, funny, athletic, crazy…Every time I try to talk to her now, I do something stupid!"

"Calm down. It will be okay. How do you know she doesn't like you? If you've never asked her out or shown your feelings before, you don't know that she doesn't," Hermione said, smiling at Albus.

"But what if it ruins our friendship?" Albus asked quietly.

"It might. But if you really like this girl, then the risk is worth it. Especially if it all works out. Ron and I were best friends before we dated, and I took a chance one day. It paid off obviously."

"In the middle of a bloody battle," Harry muttered but was silenced by Hermione's glare.

Albus nodded and it was quiet in the room for a moment.

"You know, you made me work a lot harder to get your advice," Harry pointed out to Hermione.

"He's my nephew! And you know I've always had a soft spot for Al," Hermione replied.

"Not fair," Harry pouted.

"Oh get over it, you got the girl and that was over 25 years ago!" Hermione said, laughing.

"Anyway, so does this Julia play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's a Chaser. Right brilliant, she is. She's also really smart but doesn't really study ever. She has a major temper and knows how to put me in my place. We fight, but only because she's the only one who seems to fluster me." He paused and looked at his father imploringly. "Dad, I just don't get it! I'm so calm and quiet normally but then she says one thing and we bicker like crazy!"

Harry turned to look at Hermione in amusement; his normally astute and collected son was flustered yet enamored by a girl.

"Does she have any idea of your feelings?" Hermione asked gently.

Albus shook his head miserably.

"Well, then we need to change that. But not just suddenly; do little things so that she knows you care. Flowers, a small gift, even just a compliment or two, helping her hold a book or pulling out a chair for her, opening doors. Flirt, but subtly. Compliments, but not too much."

Albus nodded quickly, looking like he wished he had parchment to take notes.

"You should write a book, Hermione. Why didn't you tell me all of this stuff?" Harry said.

"You were too dense to see it, but Ginny already fancied you and showed it. You didn't need to do much. With Al, we do not know what she is thinking. Unless of course, I ask Rose," Hermione stated before turning back to her nephew. "Did you get all of that?" He nodded.

"Wait and gauge how she reacts to what you do. Based on that, you'll know what to do and when to ask her out."

Albus nodded again and stood up. "Thanks, Aunt Hermione. Really, thank you."

"Owl me any progress," Hermione said, smiling.

"Of course."

Harry hugged Hermione, thanking her profusely.

"It was my pleasure. Merlin knows you're rubbish at this stuff." Harry mock glared at her and turned to go.

As he and Albus reached the door, Hermione called out to them. "I do have one question," she said.

"Alright, what is it?" Albus asked.

"Is she a redhead?"

Albus coloured slightly, but remained calm. "Erm…yeah," he replied, all too aware of his father shaking his head, grinning. Hermione's laughter, however, caught him off guard.

"What?" he demanded. "What is so funny?"

Harry barely suppressed his laughter and said, "Ask James when we get back. I told him about the curse when he started liking girls."

"Isn't he dating someone new? Tell us about her!" Hermione said walking up to them.

"He's dating Christina Breg-Chang. Bleh! I think her Mum went to school with you guys, Chu or Cha or Cho or something. Anyway she's a complete floozy and dumb too. Everybody in Hogwarts knows he's got eyes for Allisondra. Well, everybody except for Allisondra and Christina. And James denies it most of the time as well. Soon enough though, one of his legendary fights with Alli will become too much and they'll finally snog."

"She's a redhead too, right?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, she is. Funny, huh?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing clutching the doorframe for support and leaning on each other to keep from falling over in amusement.

"You two are nutters," Al muttered as Hermione escorted them out, still laughing.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Albus was writing the letter to Julia while Harry finished some paperwork.

"Dad?" Albus asked quietly.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Do you think it will work?"

Harry did not need to ask to know what his son was talking about. He sat for a moment to ponder what to say, although he already knew his answer.

"Yes, I do," he answered finally. "If it weren't for Hermione's advice I might have not ever seen your Mum's true personality. She used to be so clumsy and quiet around me. Hermione told her to move on and be friends with me. Then I realized in my 6th year that I fancied her. Hermione's advice gave me the courage to ask Ginny out."

"But how do I act normal around her now?"

"That, my son, you will have to figure out yourself," Harry said laughing. "I crashed and mumbled my way to asking your Mum out. But do something fun and adventurous for your date. Just don't get caught, steal the cloak from your brother."

Albus nodded, much more confidant now. A half hour later, he finished his letter, rolled it up, and sealed it before he could change anything. Not that he had said anything big, it just took four hours to get it just right.

Satisfied with his letter and extremely tired, Albus turned to go to bed. At the bottom stair, he turned around.

"How do you know this is going to work?"

Harry smiled at him and bit back a laugh before answering,

"I don't know that. But honestly, have you ever known Hermione to be wrong about _anything?_"

**A/N Hope you liked it...there was a lot more dialogue than anything else but oh well. Next is the Epilogue part 2, the results of Hermione's advice. I haven't decided between showing Albus interact with the girl, or have it be at their wedding or something. So we'll see. Until next time!**


	6. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N the real note will be at the end of this. but right now i'd like to tell you to go look at my friend Jon Cozart's video that has gotten freakishly popular on youtube. It's Harry Potter in 99 seconds and his user name is Paint. He's my really good friend and deserves all of this attention.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except what does not look familiar.**

**I did change the name of the girl Albus fancies. i'm sorry, the last one didn't seem right. So now her name is Julia Moon. Sorry again, but i like this one so much better. Here we go!**

Albus was a studious and obedient person. It was probably the Grandma Lily Potter in him.

He earned great marks (though he rarely beat Scorpius or Rose out for top of the class) and only had received a few detentions (mostly due to James' pranks gone wrong or fighting very publicly with Julia).

Albus took mental notes of every single piece of advice Aunt Hermione had given him and carefully applied it over the next few months. He started complimenting Julia more, not all the time, just a comment here and there. Albus became more thoughtful (even though he was already quite gentlemanly for someone his age); he pulled out her chair in class or took food to her when she missed a meal because of detention. He bought her favourite candy when she missed Hogsmeade for another detention (Julia was not a complete troublemaker, just feisty with a big mouth and a stubborn streak).

Albus was still unsure of her feelings, and that is why he was taking so long to ask Julia out. At first, she seemed pleasantly surprised with the subtle changes but then for a while she became distant. Albus feared Julia had figured it out and was thinking of a way to let him down easy.

Meanwhile, Julia Moon was confused and her thoughts were no longer coherent or normal (even for her). She noticed Albus' change in behaviour and it baffled her.

In fact, the entire year so far she had started noticing small things about Albus. Like the way his emerald green eyes sparkled when he laughed at one of James and Fred's jokes.

Or how Albus would run a hand through his consistently messy hair whenever he was embarrassed, anxious, nervous, or excited. Or how Julia had repeatedly fantasized about how it would feel to have _her_ hands running through his soft dark hair and—'NO. Stop there,' she firmly told her thoughts. 'Good.'

Anyway, she was positive she was quickly going insane (-er than usual). There were even those couple dreams she had had quite recently about—but she needed to stop there.

Julia had not said anything to her best friend Rose Weasley because Rose is Albus' cousin and best friend. Also, Rose is dating Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best mate. Anyway, she was sure it was just some sickness in the air, or something she ate…the whole year. Or at least, these were her feeble attempts at excusing her recent feelings.

A few days before the Quidditch final is when a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Or really, another Bludger hit her. Julia made the mistake of looking at Albus sitting in the stands reading with Rose, waiting for his best mate Scorpius, and brother and sister to be done at Quidditch practice. She was memorizing the way he bit his lip while reading something confusing when a Bludger rammed into her foot.

"Moon, see me after practice," James said to her sternly from his position above everybody. He was her fellow teammate and friend, but she hated it when he went into captain mode. Julia nodded curtly and turned back to finish flying laps and throwing the Quaffle with the other Chasers. Lily Potter was catching the Snitch with ease; she had inherited both her parents' talent and could have played professionally at twelve (although now she's fourteen and ¾) if she didn't look so fragile (and underage). Scorpius Malfoy and Angela Macmillan were the other two Chasers with Julia and the three got on very well.

Gryffindor's keeper _used _to be Barnabus Bilbus, a seventh year with a thing for Lily (James claimed he never liked the prat, but he never had any problems with the bloke until Barnabus started going after Lily).

Barnabus got mysteriously injured after he tried to feel Lily up one day after practice. Everybody knew the injuries were due to Albus and James—they loved their sister dearly and were fiercely protective of her, something she usually did not mind.

So Barnabus was off the team and replaced by Hugo Weasley, who was decent but inexperienced and had an attention problem. He was distracted by anything and everything, like a Niffler but worse.

After practice Julia showered and changed quickly and sat down on the bench outside of the changing rooms, dreading what James would say.

"Hey Julia," James said quietly, sitting down next to her.

"Hi James, make this quick. I have essays to avoid," she tried to hide the slight panic in her voice. Julia wasn't sure what she was more worried about; James possibly kicking her off of the team or saying out loud the statement she realized earlier had to be true. James saying it would make the truth unavoidable.

"What's going on Julia? I want to ask before I make any assumptions. Fred thinks you've been attacked by Nargles—Aunt Luna would probably agree—but I do not think mythical creatures are the problem here," James said jokingly.

"James, say what you need to say."

"Well there is no way that you are off the team, if that is what you are scared of. I know how good you are, you're better than me at flying! It doesn't matter anyway, I know exactly what your problem is." And with that statement, James smirked evilly.

'Oh bugger,' was the only thought Julia had.

"You fancy my little brother." It was a statement. And Julia knew lying would be pointless; James could pick out lies easily (except for his sister's lies; nobody could tell when she lied).

Julia took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. Got a problem with that?" she said in her annoyed tone, trying to keeping any embarrassment from showing. Then she cursed her traitorous mouth for saying that out loud, confirming it to James.

"No, none at all. I have it on good authority he shares said feelings. Al and I have had many a heartfelt conversation about it," James answered, his hand placed dramatically over his heart.

She snorted at this. And rightfully so, James and Albus fought constantly, they do not talk. "You and Al. A meaningful, heartfelt conversation. That's an absolute lie," she said skeptically.

"Alright, you are right. I did lie about that. But he does fancy you. I swear on my girlfriend's life," James said, putting his hand up in mock honour.

"That does not mean much. Who are you dating this week anyway?"

It took James a moment. "Katariana Turpin. But I'll probably break things off before the match. But this is not about me, it is about you, Julia."

"You move through girls so quickly, it's mad. I thought I dated a lot in 4th and 5th year," she said, choosing to ignore James' last statement.

"Julia, focus. Blimey, you are worse than Hugo. Not to be mean to my cousin, of course. All kidding aside—Al fancies you too. Quite a bit actually. You are the only one that can get a rise out of him besides me. That means something. I know he is super-shy, especially about girls. And I know you are not shy about anything. So you can be patient because it will happen eventually, he is pretty determined. But I know you have patience issues, so you can also take matters into your own hands. And maybe you'll stop playing like rubbish."

For once, Julia was quiet, thinking. James smiled and ran to catch up with Fred. She walked slowly back to the castle, mulling over things and making a decision.

The day of the Quidditch Final dawned bright and cool. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup and James was nervous. So was the rest of the team for that matter.

At breakfast, Julia was barely picking at her food when Albus sat down beside her after having finished his breakfast. He looked determined but nervous at whatever he was about to say.

"Hey Jules, after the game I have a surprise for you—so don't make any plans."

She nodded, completely bewildered. "Am I allowed to know what this surprise is?" she asked playfully, thankful that she had enough control over her body around Albus to remain her normal, flirty self. Because her brain was not able to think when he got that close anymore.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Al shot back in his own flirtatious, infuriating way, before quickly walking off, smirk evident. She was rendered speechless.

Later, mere minutes before they were to go on to the pitch, Julia was leaning against a wall with her broom, talking nervously with Fred and Lily, trying (but not succeeding) not to think about their cousin and brother.

Albus ran in suddenly and stood in front of Julia, expectantly. Fred and Lily walked away knowingly. Lily, though two years younger than Julia, was friends with her and completely approved. So did the rest of Albus' very large and extensive family.

"I almost forgot about our ritual," Albus said before leaning forward to kiss Julia on the cheek and hug her (the hug was the ritual; they always hugged for luck). "Good luck, Jules." He walked away but stopped at the door and turned to look at her again. "The surprise will be a lot more fun if you are in a good mood—so please win." And he left.

'Albus is never this bold. Or forward. What the bloody hell?' She did not have a moment longer to wonder what had just happened—the team was being called out by name now.

As Julia flew around the pitch she saw Albus sit down and cheer next to Rose, Scorpius, and all other Gryffindors. She smiled at him and waved cheekily (if that is possible) at the Gryffindors. Albus grinned back at her before joining in on the chant for his team.

The match went by in a blur but Julia was at the top of her game, scoring more than Scorpius and Angela combined. Their team was brilliant but with an inexperienced keeper they were only up by three goals.

Luckily, Lily had decided to stop baiting the other seeker (in more ways than one; the poor boy could not stop staring at her, completely enamoured) and when she spotted the Snitch the next time, Lily went to sneakily catch it. Nobody even noticed until she held it up in the middle of the pitch, grinning.

The pile of hugging players, also known as the Gryffindor team, was carried off the pitch on shoulders with Lily and James holding the cup.

A little bit later in the midst of the party, Julia realized she needed to find Albus to receive her surprise.

"Al, hey," she said, slightly annoyed when she found him sitting next to Patricia Bermuda, a fifth year that had recently made it known that she wanted to sink her claws into a Potter or Weasley. But Patricia disgusted their whole family. Albus was just unable to be rude.

"Jules, hi!" Albus jumped up hugging her close in relief. Once they pulled apart Julia looked down at Patricia who was frowning in distaste.

"Bermuda," Julia said coolly.

"Moon," Patricia replied just as icily.

"Well, Al and I have plans. So as fun as this couple seconds of conversation has been, I need to take him from you. Al and I have a lot to do, and not much time. If you know what I mean," Julia said in mock-friendliness; nothing could disguise the ice in her voice.

Albus nodded and took Julia's hand and led her away from a glaring Patricia, muttering to her, "Thank merlin you came. She was driving me barmy."

Julia laughed happily as Albus picked up two Butterbeers and handed her one. "It looked like you could use some assistance. You're not very good at being upfront and rude and as you well know, I am."

Albus laughed. "It's one of many traits I love about you, you make your distaste well known. Whenever you are ready, we can go—" He stopped as they heard even louder cheering and screaming than usual.

They both turned to see James kissing Allisondra fiercely and she was not fighting it at all. In fact, she was kissing him back fervently. The room quickly became dead silent when they broke apart.

James was grinning; it was clear he had loved her for ages although he denied it. Alli, however, shook her head to clear her thoughts and glared at James with a look full of humiliation and venom.

"Really James?" she yelled, cursing his feet to the ground before running out of the Common Room, tears sliding down her face.

It was still silent. "Follow her James!" Albus yelled out. James nodded, quickly undid the jinx and sprinted after her, a surprisingly worried look on his face.

Albus turned to Julia, chuckling. "Well that was interesting. Shall we go?" he gestured slightly toward the Portrait hole.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nope," he replied, grinning.

"Lead the way then, Potter."

"The Quidditch pitch? Weren't we just here?" Julia asked in confusion as they walked to the pitch.

"Yes, but that was playing Quidditch. This is flying around having fun. Maybe play a game of muggle tag or something," Albus answered pulling Julia's broom out of the shed along with another.

"Are you stealing James' broom?"

"Nah, my parents bought this for me. They really wanted me to try out for the team," Albus answered, frowning.

"Are you good?" Julia asked jokingly.

"I am part Potter and part Weasley, aren't I?" he retorted, smirking.

They flew around for a long time just doing stupid tricks and racing each other. Julia was fascinated by how good Albus was at flying, even if he was horrible at Quidditch, he could have made it on just for his flying.

"Al, you're really good. Why didn't you try out for the team?" Julia asked as they slowed and hopped off of their brooms.

"Do you remember what this school was like a few years ago? Full of my family. Completely full. Three years ago, the entire team was my family. I already have to deal with them at home, in the common room, not all of them mind you, and in the halls of school. Quidditch added would be too much."

"I understand that. But you should try out next year. It'll only be you, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Roxanne left. You know Rose would never play and Roxanne is in Ravenclaw. You should play," Julia persisted while they walked to the side of the pitch near the changing rooms.

"Maybe," Albus said with a small smile. "I'd play Chaser. My Dad always wanted me to be a Seeker and I'm pretty good, but Lily is so amazing there would be no point. I like chasing quite a bit anyway."

They walked in comfortable silence until Albus turned to Julia and said, "Get on my broom. I am taking you somewhere new now." Julia jumped on without hesitation, waving her wand to send her broom to the shed.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Albus, who looked surprised. That was one of the many things he loved about her. Julia was so confident and sure of herself. Even if she were not confident about something, she would not show it. She was fearless.

After performing a few tricks for Julia's entertainment, Albus flew up through the rafters of the stadium until they arrived at the very top of the highest point. It was a wide slab of wood that Al had put enchantments around so they would not fall. There was a dark red blanket set out with two green cushions on it.

"How did you get this out here, Al?"

"You'll never know," Albus replied, smirking.

"Isn't this against some rule? Not that I generally follow them but you do," Julia rambled looking at Albus closely.

"Probably. But you'd be surprised at how many rules I've broken—I just never get caught like James. And I only prank on occasion. Only when someone deserves it." Food appeared at the flick of his wand and the two began to eat.

"Why has Rose never told me about your troublemaker side?" Julia asked curiously. Rose was her best friend and it was well known that Al and Rose were the closest two cousins could be (without being married like the creepy pureblood families used to do).

"For a while, she never knew. She did notice James and Fred getting pranked quite a bit so she asked me how I was doing it. She helped me perfect my skills. We got the fake invisibility cloak from Uncle George's shop and switched it for James', the real one. After that, James' ability to get caught hinged on if I left his Cloak switched on or off."

"He didn't figure it out?" she asked, surprised. She had not always adhered to the rules (now _that _was an understatement) but she was not accustomed to hearing about Albus breaking rules.

Julia had to admit, it made her like him even more. She already knew he was handsome, smart, sweet, funny, and compassionate. But seeing his unknown mischievous side made her little crush (another understatement but that is all she allowed herself to call it) grow.

"He realized what was going on last year. He caught me turning the invisibility cloak off with a spell and figured it out. But I switched them in Third year," Albus answered with a grin.

"Wasn't he mad?" Everybody knew that while Albus was mostly a calm person, James had inherited the blazing Weasley temper.

"A little. But mostly he was amazed that I had done it. He decided that I was a true prankster and deserved one of his two trustiest items: the cloak or the map. Well really, Dad decided this. But James agreed. I asked for the cloak since I already had it. The rest is history."

"Albus Severus Potter, you continue to amaze me," Julia said in an awed way.

Albus made a face at his full name.

"What? You don't like your name?"

Albus shook his head seriously. "I appreciate why my parents named me this—I really do. And I'm okay with it; at least my name isn't Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It just—always makes me feel like I have a lot to live up to. It's bad enough that I'm the son of the Boy-Who-Lived-and-saved-us-all and of the best Quidditch player ever to play for the Harpies. But then I get saddled with a name of two war-hero Headmasters, one of which was considered to be one of the greatest wizards ever to live. James only has to be a prankster—that is what his namesakes were. I love my parents—but all I want is for people to let me make my own way in the world." He finished his rant with his head down and said in a softer voice, "Sorry. I shouldn't have dumped that all on you. This was supposed to be fun"

Julia placed her hands gently underneath his chin and lifted Albus' face to look at her. "Albus Potter. Yes, you look exactly like your father minus the glasses. Your build, messy black hair, your gorgeous green eyes. But you are you. Your hair is endearing, I think. I like its messiness. Your eyes are my very favourite things about you; they show all of your emotions. Al, you are tall and wiry but I know you have muscle too. But there is so much more to you than looks. You love to read, and read anything you can find. You are smart but don't try to compete with Rose and Scorpius for top of the class, which must be difficult because you have a competitive side that drives me wild. The way you are so modest surprises everybody considering what your brother is like and how famous your family is. You are passionate about what you love, fiercely protective of your family, and have a troublemaking streak that you keep hidden through perfect sneakiness. And yes, your family annoys the hell out of you—but you'd do anything for them."

Julia stopped and looked into Albus' eyes. They were a smoldering, piercing green that went right through her into her soul. "Albus. Severus. Potter. You may look like your father, but you are your own person. You are Al, an amazing bloke," she finished softly, looking down to hide her rare blush at everything she had just said.

Albus had not planned for this, nor did he remember where his original plan ended. So he threw all thoughts, plans, and doubt away and leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

This had an instantaneous effect on both of them.

Julia, although stunned, felt an instant fire burn through her body—setting everything in her aflame. She leaned up so that she was on level with him and buried her hands in his messy hair.

Julia had kissed boys before, many times in fact. But none compared to what she felt for the boy kissing her at the moment.

Albus was floored. Thrilled. Shocked. Anxious. Slightly embarrassed. But elated. Every emotion course through him like a shockwave but stopped abruptly when she deepened the kiss and moved forward so that she was basically in his lap. Albus could no longer think; his brain was hazy and his mind clouded.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed when they broke apart.

Julia smiled at Al's enormous grin. "I've been wanting to do that all year," she stated quietly.

"I have been wanting to do that for much longer than a year, Jules," he replied, still grinning. "Try since second year."

"Took you long enough," Julia retorted, feeling elated and content.

"Well you didn't fancy me until this year, probably not even until recently. And all other years we alternated between fighting and being best mates. Then at the beginning of this year, Griffin Boot liked you and he's so popular that I thought I had lost my chance forever and now I probably did lose you forever so—"

"Al," Julia interrupted him.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

Albus grinned and obliged. An indefinite amount of time later found them still there, talking (and snogging).

"It's getting late, we should probably leave before it gets too cold up here," Albus suggested after realizing the noise coming from Gryffindor Tower wasn't quite as loud.

"Where are we going?" Julia asked as Albus banished the blanket, cushions, and remaining food to his room.

"A passageway to the kitchens from outside the castle. James found it about three months ago. I figured we could get some hot chocolate or ice cream."

"That sounds like a grand idea, Al," Julia said climbing on the broom behind Albus and securing her arms around him.

"I've been meaning to ask, Julia Moon, will you be my girlfriend?" Albus asked, turning his head to look at her sparkling blue eyes and dark red hair.

"Of course, Albus," she answered softly, smiling.

Albus' grin grew one hundred times bigger and he kissed Julia again before kicking off and flying around n a victorious fashion. Julia laughed gleefully as they zoomed around the Quidditch pitch.

Suddenly, as if remembering where they were going, Albus veered off the Pitch toward the castle. He stopped midway up the side of one of the castle walls. Albus prodded the different coloured spot in the wall with his wand. As a ledge grew under them, an opening appeared big enough for them to sit in.

"How did James find this?" Julia asked in disbelief.

"He didn't really elaborate. He just said it was an awkward embarrassing experience he does not want to repeat. I have a feeling he crashed his broom into it because his twigs were all bent and he was in a foul mood a couple months ago," Albus replied, laughing at the image of his older brother barreling into the castle wall, only to fall through the hole in the side of it. Julia laughed as they climbed into the opening and Albus banished his broom, following James' instructions.

"James told me that we would need this," Albus said uncertainly, holding up a cushion that looked like it was used to slide. Hopefully that is all it was used for. Julia nodded and sat on it, followed by Albus.

"My brother said we'd fall on our arses at the end of this passageway, he always does."

"Well you know me, always up for a challenge. I bet I won't fall on my arse because of this slide," Julia said grinning, leaning forward to make them slide down the passageway at an alarming rate.

As the new couple arrived at the bottom of the slide they hit a bump and flew into a dark alcove. Al landed first, flat on his back but still laughing.

Julia landed on her feet but tripped because she was disoriented and distracted by Albus' laughter. She landed straight onto Al's chest (so cliché, but true) and he smiled up at her, green eyes sparkling with happiness and mirth.

"Hey there, Ms. Clumsy," Albus murmured.

"Shut up, oh boyfriend of mine. I said I wouldn't fall on my arse because of the slide; the slide was not the cause of that. Except maybe the dizziness."

"Then what was the cause of that?" Albus asked.

Not wanting to answer that she was entranced by the sound of his laughter (because really, who wouldn't laugh at that statement), Julia leaned down and kissed Albus, clouding his mind enough to make him forget about that.

They got up a moment later, brushing themselves off and grabbing each other's hand. The two emerged from the darkness to see that they were in the back of the kitchens, where house elves (all wearing clothes and getting proper rights thanks to Hermione) just passed by, indifferent to the two teenagers that had just fell through a hole in the wall.

"So how come you decided to admit your feelings now?" Julia asked a little while later while they were eating copious amounts of ice cream at a small table the house elves had set up, ecstatic to see Albus there.

"Well I had to make sure you liked me and I did not know the first thing about how to do that, much less how to take you on a good date. I still don't really. So I went to the most reliable man I know, and he told me that he knows nothing on the subject. All he would say is 'thank merlin your Mum wasn't like one of those bloody annoying fan girls of mine.'" Albus said the last part in a good imitation of his father's voice. "So then he took me to the best person for the job; somebody reliable and smart."

"But Rose would have told me…"

"Think older," Albus interrupted, knowing she'd get it immediately now.

"Rose's Mum! Your Aunt Hermione," Julia yelled out.

"And to think, I doubted her advice at the time. I didn't think it would work. Not on such a beautiful witch as you for a bloke like me," Albus said, smiling as he leaned over to kiss Julia again. His last thought before his brain shut down for the umpteenth time that night was that he needed to ask James what the Potter curse was and thank Aunt Hermione. He couldn't believe her advice had worked.

'Then again, of course Aunt Hermione was right.'

Five years later…

"This _would _happen to us," Kendall said to Ginny, watching their children, the newly named Albus and Julia Potter, dance at their wedding.

"Since most of Julia's closest friends are in my family, it was bound to happen, I just did not necessarily think that it would be my son," Ginny replied. "Of course, the Potter curse does a lot too," she added, glancing at the couple then looking at James and his redheaded wife, Allisondra.

"I blame you," Kendall said, eyes still on the couple but clearly still talking to Ginny. "Not that this is bad, mind you, it's quite brilliant."

"It's really all Hermione's fault," Ginny stated.

"How do you figure that?"

"It's her fault she is always bloody right."

"Oh yeah, gotcha," Kendall said, nodding her head in agreement.

"I love Hermione and all…but the fact that her advice is always spot-on and she knows everything there is to know about everything…" Kendall said after a moment, trailing off.

"I understand completely," Ginny said, looking up to see Hermione smirking at the two of them in a triumphant 'I was right again…and again...as always' way.

"Damn her."

The End!

**A/N Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me! I've been out of town. On a lot of trips. And so I didn't have the time to finish this for quite a while. But lately all i've had to do is clean out my room to get ready for college so i had time to finish the story! It's not as funny as it started but oh well. The new HP movie was amazing! Don't you all agree?**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers but sorry i'm not gonna name them all (not that there are a huge amount). The story is done but i will be writing several new things, mostly H/G but maybe a few Lily/James and i will do a one-shot about James and Allisondra.**

**Once again, thanks for reading! Until next time...**


End file.
